What If An Alchemic Transmutation went wrong?
by SakuraHigarashi
Summary: Sakura Higarashi was a student of the Famous Alchemist Full Metal. He had learned every thing from him. But what happens when Sakura's Transmutation teleport him into a new world where there was no Alchemy. How will he get home and what will happen to him in the world of America now in the Mordern day. Can He survive, or will Count D turn him into another one of his rare prize Pet?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: Hey Guys yeah I know it's been for ever since my Author has Written any stories.

Morowolf: He's just playing around right, Sakura?

Sakura: Ya ya Moro I am. Anyways without further ado Here is a FMA Meets Pet Shop of horrors.

Disclaimer: I do not own both FMA or Pet shop of Horrors. But Sakura Higarashi is my FMA OC chara. Oh and I'm sorry in advance if I don't get the personalities right for some of the cannon characters.

The Accident.

Chapter 1

A smoke-filled alley in Chinatown harbors Count D's Pet Shop. The pets sold here aren't your everyday variety and the Count prides himself on selling Love and Dreams in the form of magical creatures that come with an exclusive contract. But buyers beware. If the contract is broken the Count cannot be held accountable for whatever may happen. A fascinating and macabre look into the very soul of human nature.

There was a blind flash of light before a loud crashing sound in the Alley beside the pet shop. With a groan the male that fell from the sky stumbled to his feet slightly. The doors to the Shop slid open to reveal another male that stood taller than the one that fell. The taller male mistook the blonde for a stray that was tossed aside as if trash.

The Taller male was Count D, the shops Guardian while his grandfather was away on what ever trip he was on. D moved to the male that staggered out and into the street. D of course being the type that he was took in strays and to he gently led the blonde into his shop where he started to tend his wounds. "W..Where Am I?" The blonde asked shifting confused Vibrant blue green eyes to the black haired male tending him.

"Why, You're in my Pet shop. I am Count D." he said looking to the blonde as he patched the few wounds that looked Dangerous to the male's Health. "Where did you come from? How did you get here?" D asked watching him with his Gold and Purple eyes. The blonde lifted his hand up to press his forehead softly before canting his head to the side. "I failed. I tried to restore what was Done." He said looking to him again Sorrow filling his eyes.

"Failed? What did you fail in?" D asked the smaller male he just had to know this person's story. The clothes seem normal enough, but the Metallic arm was, something he's never seen. "I'm an Alchemist. I'm from Central. I had failed in Transmuting Someone I cared for back to this…. I'm not in Central am I?" The blonde said looking back to D, eyes widened with fear and worry.


	2. Chapter 2 Learning where he is

Chapter Two

Learning about where He is.

D could see the worry on his face including the fear about the Fact the boy may not ever return home. "No you are not in Central anymore or where ever that is." D said looking to T-chan when he came over to them. The blonde blink now noticing that he had not given D his name. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Higarashi. I was working on something, and the Gates opened up. Next thing I know I'm here. Can you tell me where here is, besides your shop, Count D-san?" He said looking up to him once more.

D stood up nodding to T-chan before smirking to Sakura. "You are in Los Angelus California Which is in America. China town to be exact." He said before walking into the kitchen to make some tea. Sakura blinked looking to D when he was told this, and knew that he was no longer in Japan or even his world. He stood up and started to Pace scratching his arm nervously. "Just great. I screwed up big time." he said before clapping his hands together and tried to transmute his way back home. But when it failed, it made him even more nervous. 'Shit I can't use Alchemy here.' He thought before sitting back down.

After Sakura sat down D walked back out with his finest China Tea set, and placed the tray down on the table offering Sakura a glass of tea. "I'm sure there is a fine reason you are here Sakura." he said before moving his hand out to the ears on Sakura's head that even he didn't notice till now. The made him jump slightly before realizing he had a matching tail as well. "It seems you fell here for a reason Sakura. It looks like you are a rare Black, and red Bangle Tiger." he said smirking even more.

Sakura hissed, which caused him to blink even more, since he had never hiss ever in his life. "I'm a what?" He said shocked and confused. That would explain why he couldn't use his Alchemy. 'Did someone turn me into a Chimera?' He asked himself looking to D once more. "You are a Tiger but, of the rarest coloring. Please stay here, and I can Assure you a wonderful Master." He replied to him before moving to sit down once more. 'Can I stay here like this, just to wait for someone to try, and pick me up?' He though once more. He turned his attention to D before letting out a soft Sigh. "I'll stay. But under one condition. I'll only stay until I figure out how to get home." He said looking dead serious. "Then we have a deal Sakura." D replied smirking, He had gotten the prized pet he wanted.

Sakura: There you have it Chapter 2. To be honest I have no Idea what Moro is thinking.

Moro: Whoa hey, Sakura. I know what I have in mind for this story.

Sakura: Knowing you, it's going to have not much of a plot and more of random ideas.

Moro: -ductapes Sakura's mouth shut.- Don;t him he's grumpy because hes not a Chimera. Anyways I know I may bit be a good Author But thank you for reading my story please leave a review Thanks a bunch. -throws them cookies.-


	3. Chapter 3 AnDalano PufferFish

Chapter 3

AnDalano Pufferfish

Sakura has been in the pet shop for about a week. He mainly stayed in the back room with, the other Exotic pets D had there. In a Tank in the room Sakura stayed was a Japanese puffer fish. His name is AnDalano, he and Sakura have been talking for a while. They had learned about where each other came from and how they had gotten there. "That is a sad Story Sakura." he told the blonde on morning while waiting for their breakfast.

He nodded to the fish looking to him as he yawned lightly. "Yeah It sucks but I have taken D up on his offer." he said watching D walking in with their Breakfast. They both turned to him when he set their trays down for them to get their plates and eat. Sakura was served fresh meat and fruits, drizzled in honey. Andalano was served fresh Salmon with a dash of Lemon. "Sakura when you're finished. We need to Discuss the rules for taking care of you." Count D Said looking to him before slipping back out the door.

Sakura rolled his eyes looking to AnDalano as he they ate, when they finished he would collect the plates and stack them before standing up. "Well I guess I should get this done and over with." he said patting him on the head before slipping out as well. He walked down the hall he had figured out how to hide his ears and tail with the help of AnDalano. He dropped the plates off in the Kitchen, then made his way to D to discuss his three rule contract. Sakura thought about how he will set up the rules to make it harder for anyone to try and own him. He moved into D's Office and settled into a plushed seat looking at him.

"Are you ready to give me the three rules to own you Sakura?" Count D asked him looking over to the Rarest Tiger of them all with a smirk. "Yes, Count D. The three rules in owning me are quiet simple in a way." he said before standing back up. He couldn;t always stay still most times. "Rule One, I must be the only pet they own. Rule two The most give me affection all the time, and never allow anyone to come near me I don;t know. And rule three, I will not be treated like trash they must respect me and give me my space when I want it." he said looking to D with a serious Expression. Count D nodded once and then filled out the contract, Dismissing Sakura to do as he pleased.

Sakura stood up and walked away to get back to his new found friend here. He moved back into the room to find Andalano sitting with a book propped open in his lap. "Well the rules are set." he said flopping on to his pillows relaxing. He was starting to get used to being this Tiger thing he had turned in to. He figured it happened when he fell through the gate. "That is wonderful." The other saaid to him before book marking his place in the book and setting it aside for him to read later. "So what are you going to do now?" AnDalano asked turning his full attention to him. "I'm thinking of slipping out and exploring the area I'm in." he said before standing back up.

"Be careful Count D may get worried if something happened to you out there." The other replied as he moved to get back into his tank for a while. "I'll be fine I'll go out looking like the rest of them." he said slipping out and even told D about going out. D was not pleased but allowed him to leave the shop for a while. Sakura moved silently across the street noticing all the buildings was not even different from his own home world. This gave him something to think about as he walked down the side walk. He noticed an electronic store when he left China town and walked in looking over the Cell phones. He knew he would have to pick up a new one with his old having crushed under him when he crashed into the Alley.

The clerk walked over to Sakura and asked if he needed any help. He told him he would like to learn how to use an I pad before purchasing it from them. The clerk nodded and taught him how to use it before giving him the price. Which surprising they used the same money he had on him. He was in luck when it came to this and smiled before making his way back to the pet shop having what he needed. he slipped in as Leon walked in yelling about something The count may or may not of done. Sakura was used to this and just laughed walking back to his room to get a few winks of sleep.

Moro: Another chapter done and still more to come. This is going to be one interesting story.

Sakura: Hey maybe I can call home with the Ipad.

Moro: Maybe Maybe not. Please review and let me know what you think. Until the next chapter of the story see every one later.


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura Phone Home?

Moro: -Prances on in to the blank area.- Oh Hello everyone. I'm currently work on a side story for Sakura.

Sakura: Oh great a stroy just about me?

Moro: Nope, A story about you and your Mysterious Master.

Sakura: Oh the hell you are!

Moro: Oh Hush and lets get this Chapter up and going already.

Chapter 4

Sakura phone home?

After his Nap he spent as much time as he could trying to figure a way to get ahold of Mustang. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" AnDalano asked him climbing from his tank to sit on the floor in front of him. "I'm trying to figure out how to call home." he said before looking up to him once more tilting his head to the side. "OH why not just dial the numbers you know?" He asked him once more another Question. "That's what I'm doing." He replied to the other male.

AnDalano blinked before nodding his head once, as he watched him closely. He blinked feeling the fish's eyes on him before setting the I Pad down into his lap blinking at him slightly. "You don't think I'll manage to get through to them?" He asked the fish male that became his best friend here. "I have faith that you will try to and not fail but Fate is a cruel mistress as well." He said to Sakura. Sakura sighed before standing up and moved over to him. "i'm going out again." He said before hugging the male and slipped out the door.

He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into another blonde haired male about an inch taller than him. He groaned blinking a few time before looking to the male before him and nearly shouted. "EDWARD ELRIC!" Well actually he did shout in shock at seeing him. The other blonde haired male arched a brow before it hit him who said his name. "Sakura is that really you?" He asked standing back up to his feet, helping Sakura back up. "No duh Sensei you totally forgot me." he said swatting him slightly.

Edward shook his head before it was revealed he had rabbit ears and a fluffy rabbit tail. Upon seeing the ears and tail, Sakura couldn't help with his laughter. "Oh God it got you too, what ever did this to us." Sakura said before Edward could get pissed Count D found them in the hallway blinking his eyes a few times. "I see that you two know each other." He said before continuing on his way with a child that was looking for a pet to take him.

Sakura: Moro why the hell is Edward a bunny man?

Moro: -laughing evily- Awe but Edward looks so cute as a bunny man.

Edward: Damn it Moro why are you doing this to us?

Moro: that's for me to know and you to find out. Any ways thats it for Chapter four please stay tuned for the next one.


	5. Chapter 5 Wrong Number

Moro: Okay so yeah I know the storry seems a bit off to most people and I'm sorry for that. But I'm running with this plot Tiger one might say to see how far I can go with it.

Edward: Oh way to get the peoples attention Moro.

Moro: Hey I'm just short on other characters.

Edward: I'M NOT SHORT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT.

Sakura: rolls eyes.- Hush Edward and without further ado chapter five every one please enjoy.

Chapter 5

Wrong number.

Sakura and Edward have been able to catch up on what has happened since they had been sent separate ways in Central. "With this device I may be able to get ahold of Roy." Sakura said looking to Edward. "You better be able to. I don't know how much more special attention I can take from Count D." Ed replied looking to Sakura with a huff. Sakura just rolled his eyes before dialing Roy's number.

The phone rang a few times before a male voice answered the call. "Tokyo Police station. Sargent Hiro, How can I help you?" The male asked listening to the two on the other end. He could hear growling and bunny like noises as Sakura and Edward tried to ask for Roy. "If this is a prank call I'll get ahold of the authorities there and they can handle you." he said before hanging up on them.

Right on que in came Leon shouting about how one of D's pets managed to call the station in Japan. Edward looked to Sakura who had looked to him confused before letting out a soft sigh. Edward and Sakura hid the Ipad under the pillows where it wouldn't get broken when D came in to look at them Directly. "Did you two call the station in Japan?" D asked. Sakura bit his bottom lip before looking up. "I had not ment to call them. Me and Edward was trying to get ahold of our boss, but it seems where we are and where he is we can't reach him." Sakura said.

"Next time try to get my attention to do the talking. While you are here you will look and sound like animals. But when you leave the shop you can be your self." He said before turning and walked back out to calmly speak with Leon. Once Leon left the two in trouble decided it was time to go for a walk around the town. They slipped out the front door and started on their walk at least they had some freedom. MeanWhile back in Central, Roy Mustang was ordering a search party to find Sakura thinking he was captured by the homunculi.

But to Roy's surprise when he stumbles upon what truly happened to Sakura, what will he do to try to get him home?

Moro: Before I forget. AnDalano Pufferfish is an OC character a friend created just for this story.

Sakura: Well do you think they would figure that one out on their own.

Moro: Hush Sakura before you end up like Edward in the next chapter.

Edward: -Currently unconscious due to Moro throwing a book at his head.-

Moro: -Munching a cookie.- And who thanks for reading this chapter once more I do not own Pet shop of horrors or FMA. But any OC characters are owned by me or my friends that have joined in the story. Please leave a review Thanks again! -offers up cupcakes and cookies with milk or hot chocolate.-


	6. Chapter 6 Just a dream

Moro: Okay I had a song inspire me for this chapter.

Sakura & Edward: Oh hell, when it comes to music she had the weirdest Ideas.

Moro: Hey now that was mean. -pouts sniffling.- I'll tell the song that inspired this chapter at the end.

Chapter 6

Just a dream, or was it a nightmare?

back in the world the two state Alchemists was trapped in, they could be found at a cafe talking with one of the people. They was learning as much as they could about this place called America. After a few hours they headed back as the sun started to set. Sakura turned to Edward walking backwards. "You know this could be one hell of a thing for us to be trapped here." He said to his friend and teacher. "Yeah even I can agree on that one. If Roy mustang thinks you're kidnapped that could cause a lot of Chaos." Edward replied as they walked back into the pet shop.

(Quick note here: Yes Sakura will be having dreams throughout this chapter.)

They continued on towards their shared room with AnDalano and smiled waving to the fish male in his tank. AnDalano popped his head up out of the tank and smiled. "How was your walk?" He asked them, as Sakura and Edward flopped onto the pillows yawning. "Yeah AnDalano it's been a while since I went walking like that." They said in unision. They yawned again and fell asleep laying next to each other while AnDalano covered them in a blanket.

(Entering the dream world now.)

Sakura was walking down a dark lit hallway. The hallway was made of stone, with about three torches lining the wall. The other wall of the hallway was windows with silver colored drapes. As he walks down the hallway the windows flared up with a flash of lightning, in the distance the thunder roared, and the rain fell in a heavy pour. "This way, Hurry before he finds you." a mysterious voice called out to him, from the shadows of the hallway. He looked to where the male voice came from. Upon spotting a door and made his way there. The door opened up for him and the next thing he knew he was tumbling down the stairs, with that he jolted awake and looked around scared for a few minutes.

He had fallen off the pillows which caused him to jolt awake in the first place. He looked around him before yawning and Decided to try and finish sleeping the night away. But he couldn't go back to sleep that voice playing through his mind again making him want to know who it was. Could it of been Roy Mustang trying to get a hold of him from the other side. Or maybe Alphonse was trying to get a hold of him to see if he had located Edward.

Sakura sighed before standing up and paced across the room wondering what he was going to do. He had a dream that made no sense to him. Edward snored rolling over to his back, which had Sakura chuckling and the dream faded from his memory, only the voice calling out to him remained there as if burned into his ears permently. He yawned laying back down in the pillows falling into a dreamless sleep.

Moro: That's the end of the sixth chapter. The song that inspired this chapter was Nightmare by Avenge sevenfold.

Sakura: Who is the voice that speaks out to me?

Moro: That you will find out in the future. He may be the enemy or your saviour. Anyways thank you for reading this chapter as well. I know this may be the first time I actually had a story growing like this. And I think my closest friend that have been by my side since I started to write it.


	7. Chapter 7 Something Big in Central

Moro: well it's time once more to get CHapter 7 started. But this chapter is going to be different with the setting.

Sakura: Oh Shit, don't tell me.

Moro: -Just smirks looking to Sakura.- I'm not telling I'm writing it.

Chapter 7

Something big in Central.

Roy was furious that after hunting down the seven sins he was still not able to find out where Sakura was. "Damn it Envy tell me right fucking now!" he shouted to the green haired male before pacing once more across his floor. Oh yes Roy was furious that somehow Sakura vanished into thin air. Roy continued to pace While Envy just laughed at him with that annoying laugh of his.

Alphonse was on a mission looking for Edward when he had gotten news that now Sakura was missing as well. This made the young blonde stopp in the convosation he was having with Rose. "Rose did you hear Sakura is now missing." he said looking to the bown haired female with a single pink rose colored streak in her hair. "I did Al, It seems He could of ended up where edward is." She replied before getting up to pack Al a lunch to take with him. "Thanks Rose I'm heading back to Central to help Roy." Alphones said.

A few Days later Al made it back into Central and over to where Roy was. "Mustang, I just got back. Any info on what Happened to him?" Al asked him and Roy spun around to look at the younger Elric brother. "Not a clue, all we know was, He had been working on a new circle idea of his and vanished." He replied before it Dawned on him. With a snap of his fingers which caused his flame Alchemy to shoot up, he turned to Al. "We have to use that Circle. It may Lead us to Edward and Sakura." he said running from the office.

Meanwhile back in the world Sakura and Edward was in. Sakura had just woken up from that worst night of sleep in his life. "Damn Sakura you look like hell warmed over." Edward said that morning making Sakura growl at him. "I had a night mare and well it was odd to the point when I was shoved down so stairs I had rolled off the pillows." he said back before making his way to the rest room. He grabbed a shower and got dressed in a simple outfit made of black mini skirt matching tube top and heels. "You know maybe the dream was telling you to stay away from stairs or something." Edward called to him.

Sakura just rolled his eyes looking over to the taller of the two. "Yeah yeah just like how your dreams tell you to screw Roy right?" He retorted. AnDalano just watched the two as they bickered. He got a kick out of it since they seemed to act like a married couple sometimes. "You know, that if you two keep this up D may just call you guys married." he said jokingly to them both. Which in turn had them both glaring at him for that kind of joke.

Back in Central Roy was busy trying to get through all of Sakura's notes. He was scanning every book and throwing them over his shoulder when finished with them. With each flying book Alphonse nearly getting knocked out every time since Roy was still furious. "Fucking damn it all. Alphonse any luck?" Roy grumbled looking to the younger Elric brother as they continued on their search. "not yet Mustang. Just calm down and we will find big brother and Sakura soon." He said rubbing his temples now understanding why Edward and Roy always butted heads when left alone in the same room.

Moro: Well there you have it. The seventh Chapter is done and I'm actually pleased with myself in getting this many chapters written for just one story.

Roy: Moro are you sure we will find them?

Moro: Yes I'm sure but when and how is for me to know and you to fall into.

Alphonse: Great cryptic as usual huh.

Moro: So freaking what at least you guys had this whole chapter except two paragraphs dedicated to you. Any who I'm thinking of taking suggestions from anyone on what they would like to see in the near future of this story or a different one. well see you all in the next chapter, please read and review thanks alot!


	8. Chapter 8 Another Dream, Another Mystery

Sakura: Well Moro is busy sleeping right now so I have been left in charge of this chapter woot!

Edward: Oh Shit, Knowing you there is no idea how messed up you will make what little plot there is here.

Sakura: Hush Edward, I'm just adding to the plot. Now get over there to the curtains and open them up for Chapter eight.

Edward: -Opens the said curtains.-

Chapter 8

Another Dream, Another mystery.

Sakura stopped glaring at their friend before letting out a soft sigh knowing he had a long day ahead of him. He would grumble at Edward once more before walking out of the room to get his breakfast from the café down the street. He made his way in to get two dozen donuts. Yes he loved his Donuts, and Jelly beans when he can find them. Though this world had a set called every flavored beans that made him curious so he picked up a few packs of them as well. He would pay for everything and returned to the Pet shop making his way to the now empty room.

"Good I'll eat breakfast and go straight back to sleep." he muttered to himself. He started to eat a few donuts once full he stored the rest somewhere for lunch later after his nap. he would put a note on the door letting Edward and AnDalano know he was napping and not to bother him while he was asleep. He then curled upon the pillows allowing his eyes to shut in sleep. (Sakura: -Smiles.- Okay as you can already guess yup time for another dream sequence.)

He slowly stood back to his feet, after falling down the stairs from his first dream. Sakura looked down the Hallway which was now made of marble that was white and black. Down one of the wall was Doors made of oak was sterling silver doorknobs. The other was filled with more Windows, the frames was made of copper of the best craftsmen ship. The frames had designs and carvings of all kinds of Mystical Creatures on them, hang over the windows was deep red drapes that flowed softly over the open windows.

Sakura moved to the first door of the hallway, slowly reaching out with his left hand to turn the knob, there was a soft click as the door glides open to reveal a blood covered room. A scream echoed around the room that was so raw and painful that Sakura that it came from someone else. He slammed the door shut and moved until his back pressed into the wall behind him, his arms moving to cross over his heaving chest. "This way, he draws closer to you." The male voice calls once more, from down the hall, Beckoning him to follow.

The voice almost sounds Familiar to him as he once more forces himself to follow the voice down the hall, like he was chasing a forgotten ghost of a memory that haunts his every waking moment. he moves to the second door in the hall slowly opening it like the first to peek inside. The inside of the room was Actually a bathroom. the tiles was white with pink water flowing over it, the sink was over flowing, along with the tub with water. A pale slender arm dangled over the edge of the tub, red liquid dripping down the fingers. the air carried the scent of Cherry blossoms and blood.

He closed the door, his pulse and heart racing. He looked around him seeing that there was two more doors to go. Sakura shakingly walks to the third door lifting his left hand which was shaking violently to grip the doorknob, turning it to open up the third room. He looked inside seeing that the room was a library filled with millions of books upon dark cherry wooden shelves. The books seem to be crying tears of blood, the once white carpet now drenched red. From the Chandler was a male figure, that almost looked like Edward strung up as if a rare breed of bird on display. He closes the door once more praying the male wasn't Edward.

Sakura moved to the final door hoping it was the way out of the hallway. he reached out to open the door finding a set of spiral stairs leading up what appears to be a tower. "Hurry up here. He's getting closer to finding you." The male voice echoed down from the top of the steps. Sakura not stopping to think of his actions started to race up the stairs seeing in the distance of climbing them a cloaked figure at the top, but he never made it as the world started to collapsed around him as his dream neared the end for him and he jolted awake after falling off the pillows once more.

Moro: -is still not paying any attention to what was typed by Sakura.- Well guys there you have it. Chapter eight done up by Sakura this time.

Edward: Really Sakura has a twisted demented mind I swear.

Moro: -arches a brow.- And why do you say that Edward?

Edward: Read back through it and you tell me.

Moro: I will later but right now I have to thank my friends once more for sticking with me as I work hard on this new plot thingy going on in my head. -thinks she needs to stop watching too much horror and anime at once.-


	9. Chapter 9 Dead Memories

Moro: Okay so I'm not even sure If I should let Sakura right for me ever again.

Sakura: -pouts looking up.- Hey I said it was going to be a bit out of the normal for you.

Moro: Shush Sakura it's time for the next chapter. I think I'll let Edward type this one for me.

Chapter 9

Dead Memories.

The more time they spent in the world they was trapped in the more their memories of Central started to fade from their minds. Edward was the first to notice it when he tried to sketch a picture of Alphonse from memory. He rushed to Sakura letting him know about the changes and was worried as well. Sakura sighed looking to him before thinking long and hard about their next attempt in getting him. But what they didn't know was, Roy and Alphonse managed to get to that world as well.

Sakura was still wondering who his dreams was warning him of, He was currently sitting on the pillows munching away on the dounts he stored away for later. He sighed scratching his head looking up when Edward came rushing into the room rambling on about how he was loosing his memory. He stood up and slapped Ed across the face looking serious for a few minutes. "Understand we may be loosing the memories only because of this world Edward." He said sternly before moving across the room.

"Come on we'll go for a walk to clear our heads." he said slipping out the door heading off for the main one. He stopped by D's office getting some cash to go shopping for clothes with since he couldn;t keep to the same outfit day in and out. He made his way out of the shop not looking where he was going only to walk right in to Roy and Alphonse. They all tumbled to the ground with a slight 'ugh' sound as they looked up faces filling with surprise.

Roy blinked looking at Sakura's tiger ears and tail before looking to the bunny Edward was and started to laugh. "Well it seems with your Height Edward the world made you a cute little bunny." Roy said before Edward glared heatedly at him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" He shouted at him as he stood there while Sakura stood up. He shook his head before he covered his mouth to avoid laughing at Roy. "He may be a rabbit but you on the other hand should lay off the nuts." Sakura said before getting a glare from Roy for his comment. Alphonse blinked looking between them letting out a soft mew which caused them to stare at him in shock.

Moro: Well another chapter down sorry it took so long.

Roy: What the hell did you do to me?

Sakura: -giggling.- Hey you look much more cuter now Roy.

Alphonse: -purring happily.- Hey I don;t mind what I am.

Notes: If you hadn't guess what Roy and Alphonse is I'll give you a heads up. Roy is a red and silver Squirral and Alphonse is a Black and white Cat or Neko in this state ment. Please read and review Thank you very much.


End file.
